La sobrecargo
by Lullaby Wayllen
Summary: Isabella es una recién recibida sobrecargo, su encuentro con un guapo millonario la ayuda a descubrir que puede ser más eficaz de lo que ella cree. Viñeta Edward x Bella.


**Summary**: Isabella es de aquellas personas que encuentra el placer en el trabajo, aunque esto involucre la presencia de un excelso millonario que está dispuesto a dar la vuelta al mundo para enseñarle a ser eficaz. Por supuesto ella, está más que dispuesta a aprender.

* * *

**La sobrecargo (Viñeta)**

_Maldición!_

Tomé un paño mojado y me apresuré a limpiar las puntas de mis stiletto, había volcado café en ellos y eran los únicos que tenía hasta mi próxima paga.

_Ten cuidado Bella, el café caliente sobre el traje caro de un excelso millonario puede ser peor_ rodé los ojos al escuchar a Rose, para ella era fácil ya que tenía años de experiencia y vuelos como sobrecargo, este era mi tercero.

_Sigo pensando ¿por qué no tomas tú este vuelo? ¿por qué yo?_ le recriminé volviendo a intentar poner el café en los recipientes térmicos.

_Porque yo vuelo a Paris esta noche y no me lo quiero perder y… a demás, debes aprender… esta clase de vuelos son la mejor paga_

_¿Un jet privado con un "excelso" millonario que está atento a cualquier tropiezo? ¿con mi precario control psicomotor y en mi tercer vuelo?_ gemí _... espero que la paga sea buena_ acomodé la nata en la jarrilla y la dispuse en el carro para servir,

_Lo es Bella, créeme. El señor Cullen paga muy bien a la sobrecargo que lo acompaña, lo único que le importa es que la gente que está a su alrededor sea eficiente y competente… si lo haces bien él ni siquiera te notará _ ella sonrió con suficiencia y tomó las puntas de mi pañuelo al cuello para acomodar el prolijo nudo _debo irme, debo preparar mi viaje_ y luego de un beso en la mejilla Rosalie bajó del jet que me llevaría a Londres junto a un… "excelso" millonario.

Tenía todo absolutamente dispuesto, la asistente del señor Cullen me dio una pequeña lista de las cosas que había que tener allí para él y sonreí orgullosa al tenerlo todo, aunque no sabía para qué quisiera él tener esos pequeños frasquitos de aceite esencial. Tomé uno de ellos entre mis manos y lo miré de cerca "Lavanda relajante"… mmm… ¿serán para utilizar en sesiones de masajes?.

_Bella ya viene el señor Cullen_

Miré hacia la voz y vi desaparecer la cabeza del copiloto dentro de la cabina del jet, me asomé hasta la puerta y ciertamente uno tres hombres de traje venían subiendo la escalera con el piloto detrás, me acomodé rápidamente mi falda lápiz y mi saco al tono y carraspeé para sacar mi mejor voz, me erguí y una sonrisa se instauró en mi rostro. Los hombres pasaron a mi lado asintiendo con la cabeza y con una sonrisa en el rostro, los saludé amablemente hasta que alguien llamó mi atención… el último hombre que entró en el avión.

Sabía que era él, con la descripción que Rosalie me había dado no había duda. Su cabello indómito y cobrizo, sus ojos verdes intensos y su piel pálida… o por dios… y ese maravilloso cuerpo enfundado en ese caro traje gris humo… era él.

_B- bienvenido Señor C- Cullen, soy Isabella y lo asistiré en su vuelo_

Él hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y asintió sin dejar de mirarme, sus ojos verdes realmente profundos me hacía querer voltear mi mirada hacia otro lado, pero no podía mostrarme intimidada por él,

_Por más hermoso que fuera…_

_Le muestro su asiento…_ dije invitándolo con mi mano a avanzar por el pasillo del jet, él negó con la cabeza y frunció el seño,

_Yo sé muy bien dónde queda mi asiento señorita, quiero un café y una aspirina… no quiero música ambiental porque debo concentrarme en unos documentos y por favor no me moleste cuando esté tomando mi siesta_ arqueó las cejas como esperando mi respuesta y me estremecí…

_S- si Señor…_ mascullé al momento en que él dio media vuelta sobre sus pies y caminó hasta su asiento,

Oh dios... Rose no me había hablado de su arrogancia ni su altanería.

Respiré hondo y me dirigí a preparar lo que él me había pedido, el café estaba listo y solo me faltaba buscar entre los suministros la aspirina. Segundos después el piloto hizo el anunció del despegue así que esperé en mi asiento a que el avión tomara la altura esperada, desabroché mi cinturón cuando la luz verde parpadeó y me dispuse a preparar la charola con las cosas para él…

Caminé con la sonrisa en mi rostro y llegué a su asiento, él lucía endemoniadamente sexy con esas gafas delgadas concentrado en sus papeles, carraspeé y decidí llamar su atención,

_Señor Cullen aquí está su café y su aspir… Ah!_

El avión repentinamente se sacudió cuando estaba dejando el café en su mesa y un poco del líquido negruzco se volcó sobre él… precisamente en su… entrepierna,

Oh mi dios…

_Maldición!..._ gruñó saltando de su asiento… por supuesto el café estaba caliente,

_Se…señor Cullen… oh por favor disculpe… oh dios_ tomé un paño que traía en mi delantal y me apresuré a secar la punta de su corbata y su camisa… y su pantalón,

_¿Qué cree que está haciendo?_ su mano detuvo la mía tomándome de la muñeca y abrí los ojos y mi boca al ver donde lo estaba tocando _...ahora tendré que cambiarme_ musitó muy cerca de mí rostro, sus ojos brillaban furioso y apretó los dientes al hablar, pero un rictus perspicaz fue visible por un momento _espero que me ayude a limpiarlo_

_S-si señor, lo ayudaré_ musité despacio hipnotizada por esos brillante ojos, él alzó una ceja y la comisura de sus labios se levantaron sutilmente en una sonrisa,

_Entonces la quiero en cinco minutos en mi camerino privado para asegurarse de limpiar muy bien lo que le hizo a mi pantalón…_ su voz de repente áspera fue baja y… caliente…

Oh dios…

Me soltó y caminé hasta mi lugar con las mejillas encendidas, tomé el frasco de aceite de lavanda y ya sabía qué hacer con él, refresqué mi cara con una toalla húmeda y esperé que pasaran los cinco minutos, salí de mi rincón y caminé por el pasillo, su asiento vacío me indicó que ya estaba en su camerino… seguí de largo hasta allí y cerré la cortina detrás de mí, golpeé la puerta del único camerino del avión y esperé…

_Entra_ dijo su voz del otro lado…. Y como una obediente sobrecargo dispuesta a servir a mi jefe… entré.

* * *

**Hey! ¿Qué les pareció?, fue solo una viñeta, pero posiblemente el inicio de un fic, si es que les gustó. Besotes y espero sus respuestas! nos vemos.**


End file.
